User talk:Drogdo9
There Here you go talkpage archived-- 12:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Umm I was going to but he didn't answer. (You shouldn't archive it without permission from the owner.) -- 05:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah.-- 12:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Whoot!!! Yay! I just got Dr. Inferno's giant robot in the robot chronicle game (not the sticker)!-- 00:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sweet!-- 23:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) clicks I am giving you the clicks!-- 15:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) dude where are you mods.? I was going to click them-- 15:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) They're on my page now. I'll send 3 of the animals.-- 03:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sent.-- 22:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sig It looks like my 2nd sig is working.-- 20:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) New Message Hank3887 has a message for you on his talk page.Thank you. Work Can I work at your store? tell me on me talk page. Flamethrower13 Warning The user Flamethrower13 is a vandal.Be warned,he has been reported to put his name on the template:MLNlink and change it to his page. Work What can I be? I don't know. --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Work What can I be? I don't know. --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello...? Drogdo9,I have no friend request from you,and I am wondering if this is a ripoff.Please respond on my talk page if you see this.My MLN name is Hank3887.-- (talk) 18:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I ' have ' sent you a friend request.-- 17:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi I have make something for the MLN Club: -- 18:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks FreddyderHamster.-- 00:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) nice page -- 00:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wowwww!!!!!! A Platinum Barnstar! Thank you lpchester.-- 00:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) File I've made a file for the MLN club.I'll send it to you on MLN.Just let me make a ancient spear for Tarix so he'll copy it for me.(Tee-hee!Get ready to have a Glatoran Contract in the mail!)-- 19:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Forget the copy.-- 19:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 16:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yahhh!!!! My third barnstar! Thanks!-- 04:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:clicks I gave you the clicks; do you need more?-- 21:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I only see 16 clicks on my turtle and 17 clicks on my lion, when I posted I needed 100 clicks on each of them: but that may be too much....-- 17:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Nooooooooooo!!!!!! My pic was deleted! I wonder why FB100Z did that.-- 02:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It looks like everyone's avatars are deleted.-- 02:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :He deleted them because this isn't a social networking site, and we (the admins) are encouraging users to start editing the mainspace article again, and not just user pages and talk pages. Ajraddatz Talk 02:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, Ok.-- 02:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I have restored your avatar, and only your avatar. Those weren't meant to be delete ;) Ajraddatz Talk 02:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you.-- 02:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Join the Agent's Clan Will you join the Agent's Clan? All you have to do is tell Verrell123 that BobaFett2 sent you. -- 01:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Mln club What is that MLN club thing? 15:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Its a group made to help members get through the ranks. Do you want to join?-- 21:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) OK I'll join. 14:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 16:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) hey Drogdo9 can i join your MLN Club -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 23:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sure.-- 19:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Why did you block me?I didn't do anything. I'm sorry. Since I have to get pipes for the order, I need to block all my friends except my 2nd user and flamethrower. Don't worry, its only temporary.-- 21:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Well,alright.Just try to be quick about it please. Welcome Welcome To agent's Clan (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 01:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. What do I have to do to get the next award?-- 17:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Invite someone to Agent's Clan.Not me,I already went to the bonus mission. Clicks I'll still give you a sleep unit and 10 Secret satilite and me for 20 pipe.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I got to block you because I need to get Flamethrower up to rank 5.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 18:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) All I need is 22 pipe I'll give you anything under 500 clicks by my store offers or yours!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry christmas Hey how are ya doing? I'm sorry but i'm just to inactive to join your club sorry... Oh and heres a well earned christmas present. -- 22:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MLN Market Can I get a totemic animal every week now instead of pipes? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ'']] Hi! Um could I buy one of each bionicle seal and a red pearl please. ty!rybo9 I am sorry, but I currently do not know how to get red pearls, ancient spear fragements, or Tarixes' Seal but I can get the rest. job please can i be hired? MATA NUI 01:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm back! (sort of) 21:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC)